


Flirting With A Married Man

by Cornholio4



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Pure Crack, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Aerith has been flirting with Cloud Strife who is married to Tifa, Tifa doesn't seem to mind. Why is that?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 6





	Flirting With A Married Man

Tifa was relaxing in her gym (repurposed from the old AVALANCHE base), okay relaxing in the gym for her was practicing her fighting but it was pretty relaxing to her. It was good to keep in fit despite AVALANCHE no longer being needed due to the fall of both Shinra and Sephiroth. Her husband Cloud Strife was keeping at his work as a mercenary taking out angry former members of SOLDIER and Shinra, the collapse of Shinra caused the remnants to reform themselves into smaller companies but none were close to having the unstoppable influence and power that Shinra once took advantage of. Some remnants of the company and SOLDIER formed organisations trying to rebuild themselves and attack homes of AVALANCHE members in retaliation.

Tifa, Barrett and the others even joined in helping out Cloud in missions. She got to work with her husband but as of rather recently she had to deal with a pest.

Aerith Gainsborough the sweet flower girl who was too good for this earth kind and nice, or rather that is how most people who were not close to her thought. She was sweet and kind but she was also a troll and mischievous. Recently she decided that she wanted to mess with Tifa and try to get under her skin.

She began flirting with Cloud while making sure it was in direct view of Tifa and even stealing kisses from him with little reactions from Tifa even as Cloud kissed back.

Tifa kept on boxing but then Aerith came in with a smirk and Tifa sighed wondering if she should entertain her this time. "Working on your muscles, kept Cloud loves touching them... Doesn't he?" Aerith asked making herself look like she was checking her out. "It bothers you with me flirting with your husband? Are you really that secure in your marriage that you don't mind me? Are you afraid he likes me more than you?" Aerith asked in a taunting voice.

"Aerith, if you are trying to egg me on for a fight then I can give you what you want. What do you say?" Tifa asked and Aerith pounced at her and Aerith easily took her down and using her hands broke apart the tied down hairstyle of Aerith's hair, Aerith with her magical abilities was not used to hand in hand fighting while Tifa pretty much mastered it. Plus Aerith's dress made it hard for her to manoeuvre in such a fight and Tifa looked at her tauntingly as she was trying to get herself up from the ground.

Aerith noticed this and tossed her red jacket and was about to unzip her dress, "Let's seeing if Cloud responds after I get your pretty face and body beaten up." Tifa taunted as she decided to join her in her state of attire.

About two minutes later Cloud walked down to notice them in their underwear grappling with their hands in a test of strength battle. Cloud began demanding what was going on. "Aerith has been taunting me wondering if I should be upset that she was flirting with you my husband..." Tifa stated with Aerith giving a smirk and a nod as they let go to face him.

Cloud sighed and facing Aerith he asked "you do remember that I am married to you as well Aerith?" Aerith Gainsborough-Strife nodded with her smirk as Cloud shook his head but Tifa Lockhart-Strife grinned and laughed behind her mouth. She and Cloud knew that Aerith was just being playful and mischievous with her antics and accepted it.

"Come on Aerith, let's call this a draw and bring Cloud to bed and he can join us in our state." Tifa asked Aerith and she smile das they both took Cloud by one his arms as they went to the bedroom. Tifa was thinking they can have these hand to hand fights more with eachother with one of them the referee. But in cases where it was Aerith or Tifa the referee then whoever would be facing Cloud would be at a disadvantaged due to the biased towards their husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a fic between these three together and I hope this is not too sexist with this mock catfight. I got the idea for the punch line for a fimfiction story called Superfluous by Storylover-Vodhr.
> 
> Spoiler alert but Rainbow Dash wants to ask out Twilight Sparkle but she is married and in the end Twilight tells her that she is married to HER.


End file.
